¿Qué hurones me pasó?
by lenalene
Summary: Draco y Hermione se ven metidos en un gran lío el día en que sus diferencias hacen aparición en la sala de menesteres...
1. El vacío

**Bien. Yo aquí con mis locuras... vengo a traerles este pequeño Dramione, esperando que sea de su agrado. Recibo toda clase de criticas, sugerencias, todo con tal de mejorar y satisfacerlos a ustedes :). Ahora sí: a leer.**

—¡Eh, Malfoy! ¡Despierta!

Hermione sacudió con ahínco al inconsciente rubio, sintiéndose frustrada ante sus vanos intentos por hacerlo despertar. No tenia idea de en que lugar se encontraba; solo sabía que el maldito armario evanescente era el culpable de todo. Bufó malhumorada y pellizcó el brazo del muchacho, pensando que quizás el dolor lo haría reaccionar. Nada ocurrió.

Observó con detenimiento el sitio en el que estaba sentada. No había absolutamente nada salvo una inmensidad blanca; todo estaba vacío; ni un mueble, ni un árbol, ni arena; nada. Tocó con el dedo índice el suelo, percatándose de que se sentía como el suelo de la sala de menesteres, solo que ni un grano de polvo perturbaba la limpieza del lugar. Comenzó a desesperarse ante tanta pulcritud y silencio.

—Hurón, despierta de una vez

Esta vez lo sacudió con todas sus fuerzas. Lentamente el chico abrió sus helados ojos, clavándolos en ella con confusión.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué haces?

—Yo nada. Trataba de que despertaras de tu agradable siesta —respondió Hermione con sorna.

El rubio miró en derredor con ojos suspicaces.

—¿Por qué me seguías, Sangre sucia?— preguntó el muchacho con tono acusador.

—¿Yo? ¿Seguirte? ¡No te seguía, imbécil! —Exclamó Hermione indignada— entré al cuarto de menesteres sin saber que estabas allí haciendo idioteces, y mira donde fui a parar por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? ¡Nadie te invitó al lugar donde yo estaba! —Malfoy la miró con cara de pocas pulgas —¿En donde estamos, a todas estas?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces sin saber que responder.

—No lo sé —dijo al fin la castaña.

Malfoy se puso de pie fastidiado, mirándola con repugnancia. Hermione se sintió como un chicle pegado a la suela de un zapato.

—Cuando en realidad se necesita que sepas algo, no lo sabes —espetó el muchacho —sangre sucia e inútil encima.

El rostro de Hermione enrojeció tanto como el cabello de los Weasley. En parte el hurón malnacido tenía razón, pero el hecho de que la llamara sangre sucia era humillante.

—Escucha, Malfoy: Al parecer, cuando forcejeamos y caímos dentro del armario, nos transportamos a este —Hermione observo la nada que se cernía alrededor de ellos —sitio.

—Créeme que sí no me dices, no lo noto —rezongó sarcásticamente Malfoy.

—¡Bien! Me alegra que seas tan astuto, Draco —bufó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Malfoy elevó una ceja y con un bufido de fastidio se dio media vuelta, dejándola sola. Hermione lo observo caminar en línea recta hacia lo que parecía ser el norte del lugar, aunque para lo que sabia acerca de donde estaban, bien podía ser el oriente. El chico se detuvo a unos veinte metros de distancia, palpando lo que parecía ser solo aire frente a él; pero por alguna extraña razón, sus manos parecían estar apoyadas en algo solido. Hermione se mordió el labio, dudando si aproximarse o no al muchacho.

—Granger —dijo el muchacho girándose para mirarla —ve en la otra dirección y dime si hay una pared o algo así.

—¿Qué te haga el favor de que? —dijo Hermione molesta ante la idea de cumplir ordenes de Malfoy.

—Oh, maldita sea —rezongó el muchacho —. Ni para eso sirves.

Malfoy deshizo el camino andado y paso por el lado de Hermione dando grandes zancadas; parecía estar de un humor peor que el de la castaña cuando frenó su avance a unos diez metros de ella. El rubio golpeó con el puño frente a él poniendo cara de frustración. Inmediatamente después, se dispuso a caminar cual demente con las manos frente a él, llegando a formar en su trayecto una especie de cuadrado.

—¿Puedo preguntar que demonios haces? —inquirió exasperada Hermione cuando el muchacho repitió su recorrido por tercera vez.

—¿No lo descubres aún, sabelotodo? —se burló Malfoy haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano y acercándose al lugar donde Hermione se encontraba —Estamos encerrados por una especie de pared invisible.

—No juegues —dijo Hermione alarmada.

—Tú verás si me crees o no —dijo Malfoy sentándose en el suelo.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien se puso en la tarea de palpar lo que los mantenía encerrados en ese blanco lugar, dándose cuenta, muy a su pesar, de que Malfoy tenia toda la razón; estaban encerrados en un lugar más blanco que el jodido polo sur, sin nada que los ayudara a sobrevivir en caso de tener que pasar mucho tiempo allí.

Hermione regresó junto a Malfoy y se dejó caer a su lado con la preocupación marcada en sus castaños ojos. El rubio la miró con fastidio antes de echarse de espaldas con las manos tras la nuca. La castaña se abrazó a si misma, sintiéndose increíblemente susceptible; ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan perdida e insegura. Hermione Granger era lista y siempre controlaba las situaciones; pero ahora la situación la estaba controlando a ella.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de regresar?

Malfoy la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Hermione negó con la cabeza y el chico dejó escapar el aire ruidosamente.

—En realidad no lo sabes todo —murmuró Malfoy. En el fondo estaba muy preocupado de quedarse allí sin nada que comer o beber, y encima con la sangre sucia.

—A ver, ¿acaso tú si lo sabes? —la voz de Hermione no sonó a la defensiva, fue más bien una nota floja y faltante de la seguridad que la caracterizaba.

—No. No lo sé

Draco volvió a sentarse y contemplo nuevamente el vacío que se extendía ante sus ojos. Deseaba estar en su casa con sus amigos, quizás teniendo algo de sexo divertido con Pansy, o incluso estar en la clase de McGonagall; todo menos estar allí. Maldijo mentalmente al señor oscuro por obligarlo a cumplir con una misión tan absurda y arriesgada; de no ser por él, no estaría en esa situación. Quiso ser el niño de antaño, a quien se le cumplían sus caprichos y no debía preocuparse por nada, a quien los elfos domésticos obedecían y a quien su madre mimaba.

—¿Estás bien?

La sangre sucia le hablaba con una nota de preocupación en su voz. Tal vez sus pensamientos se habían reflejado demasiado en su cara. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento para evitar que siguiera haciendo preguntas relativas a su estado.

—Tengo un poco de hambre —dijo Granger —. Me salté el almuerzo por ir a la sala de menesteres a buscar mí…

Draco la miró con las cejas arqueadas ¿Qué podría querer Granger en esa sala? La chica cerró la boca y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—¿Tu qué? —la apremió el muchacho.

—Una cosa.

—Bah, como quieras —Draco separó sus ojos de ella nuevamente —. Yo también tengo hambre. Si tuviésemos un elfo para atendernos o algo así…

—Los elfos no son esclavos —refunfuñó la chica.

Draco soltó una risita burlona ¿en realidad era tan estúpida?

—Por supuesto que son esclavos, tonta —se burló el muchacho —. Antes solo me bastaba con decir: ¡Dobby, ven aquí! Para que….

Un sonido como de latigazo resonó frente a ellos, ahogando sus siguientes palabras. Ante sus asombrados ojos, apareció el elfo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, la cual se fue borrando gradualmente al percatarse de quien era el que lo llamaba.

—Jo-joven Draco —chilló la criatura.

—¡Dobby! —Granger emitió un gritito y se echo encima del elfo, envolviéndolo en un fuertísimo abrazo —¡que alegría verte! ¡Sácanos de aquí, por favor!

El elfo los miró confundido en cuanto la chica se separó de él.

—¿Sabes que es este lugar? —lo interrogó Draco.

La criatura batió las orejas como hacia cada vez que estaba frente a él o su padre. Miró en derredor con sus enormes ojos verdes, para al final negar con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —intervino la muchacha.

—Dobby solo escuchó que un estudiante de Hogwarts lo llamaba, y Dobby dejó que su cuerpo fuese a donde era llamado.

—Pero… —comenzó Granger.

—No importa como. Solo sácanos de aquí ahora mismo —dijo Malfoy agarrando el delgado brazo del elfo.

El bicho asintió con cara de horror ante su tacto y le tendió la mano a la sangre sucia. La chica la tomó mirando con desagrado a Draco. El elfo giró en el lugar y desapareció perfectamente. Solo hubo un problema: desapareció sin ellos. La mano de Draco se cerró en el aire al tiempo que la sangre sucia caía contra él, desequilibrada por el giró. La estabilizó poniendo cara de desagrado y se separo lo más aprisa que pudo.

—¿Qué mierda ocurrió? —Draco no entendía por que continuaban en ese sitio. Estaba seguro de que si el elfo lo hubiese hecho a propósito lo habría dejado solo a él; Dobby no habría dejado a la súper amiga de Potter.

—N-no lo sé —la sangre sucia parecía estar más confundida que él.

Dobby volvió a aparecer con el familiar ruidito y los miró extrañado, con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

—¿Por qué los amos no desaparecieron con Dobby? —dijo parpadeando el elfo.

—No sabemos, so idiota —gruñó Draco.

—No le hables así —lo reprendió la sangre sucia —No sabemos por que, Dobby.

—Volvamos a intentarlo —dijo Draco volviendo a agarrar al elfo —. Quiero salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que el elfo desapareció dejándolos solos y tambaleantes en el mismo lugar. Parecía que el lugar no les permitiría marcharse nunca. Los humos estaban subiendo; él estaba absolutamente enojado y la sangre sucia a punto de echarse a llorar cuando se arrojaron de culo al suelo resoplando de cansancio por estar tanto tiempo de pie.

—Dobby lo siente mucho —lloró el elfo tomando las manos de la acongojada Granger.

—¿puedes al menos tratar de traer algo de fuera? Comida o algo así —dijo Granger abatida mirando suplicante a la fea criatura.

—Dobby tratará —prometió el elfo antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Draco se quitó un zapato y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo diciendo una palabrota que escandalizó a la sangre sucia. Posteriormente, se quitó el otro zapato y repitió el ritual anterior, volviendo a escandalizar a Granger.

—Ojala ese maldito elfo pueda volver —dijo deshaciéndose de las medias y masajeando sus pies.

—Deberías ser más amable con él —dijo la chica —solo trata de ayudarnos.

—Sí, como sea —bufó el muchacho deshaciéndose también de su túnica y quedándose solo con el uniforme del colegio.

—¿Vas a desnudarte o qué? —dijo la chica algo incomoda.

—Ya quisieras, Granger —soltó Draco con burla —. Solo me pongo cómodo. Creo que esto va para largo.

**Dedicado a Dani Dixon 09 por su apoyo con mis otras historias.**


	2. Solo un pequeño deseo

**Hola, hola. vengo a dejarles otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y que comenten mucho .. **

**Gracias a Nurf por dejarme review: Me alegra que aunque hayas leído esta historia en otro lugar, te hayas tomado la molestia de comentarla aquí.**

_Ese día Hermione despertó muy temprano, demasiado temprano para un ser humano en sus cabales, ni siquiera eran las cuatro de la mañana. Pero Hermione necesitaba indagar sobre el maldito príncipe mestizo, no podía dejar que su amigo dependiera tanto de un libro que le había acarreado semejante problema. ¡Casi había matado a Malfoy!. Y por más que detestara al hurón malnacido, no deseaba que su amigo fuese el causante de su muerte. _

_Entonces tras vestirse con su uniforme, caminó sigilosamente hacia la sala de menesteres. Solo tenía la mente fija en una cosa: recuperar el libro y destruirlo. Antes pensó en entregárselo a Snape, pero eso solo le traería más problemas a Harry, además, tampoco quería que el murciélago insufrible saliera victorioso a costillas suyas. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde la sala aparecía, pensó con todas sus fuerzas en la necesidad que tenia; afortunadamente la puerta hizo aparición sin ningún inconveniente._

_Se adentró en un lugar lleno de pasillos colmados por miles de chucherías abandonadas. Trató de pensar en que lugar habría escondido Harry el libro, pero sabiendo lo desordenado que era, lo más probable era que lo arrojase por ahí en cualquier montón. No trató de convocar el libro, sabia que sería inútil; un lugar así no permitiría que accedieran a sus tesoros tan fácilmente. Recorrió un par de pasillos mirando a un lado y otro, tratando de divisar el mugroso libro. No encontró nada a simple vista._

_Estaba por darse por vencida, cuando divisó un curioso busto coronado por una peluca y una tiara, el busto estaba sobre una destartalada alacena, y se le ocurrió que tal vez Harry pudo haber escondido el libro dentro. Estiró la mano hacia la puerta de la alacena, y casi tenia el pomo sujeto, cuando escuchó una voz conocida maldiciendo un poco más adelante de donde ella se encontraba. _

_Tal vez se le habían pegado las malas costumbres de Harry, o tal vez fue el destino, pero Hermione Granger no resistió la tentación de acercarse para ver quien maldecía. _

_Se escondió tras una estantería, observando ceñuda al rubio histérico que gritaba hacia las puertas abiertas del armario evanescente donde Montague desapareciera el año anterior gracias a los gemelos Weasley. No fue su intención, Hermione habría podido jurarlo ante el Wizengamot, pero derribó con estrepito la estantería contra la que se recostaba. "un momento de torpeza", pensaría ella como toda una dama; pero ese jodido momento de torpeza, la había llevado a que Draco Malfoy la apuntara con su varita mientras la miraba con los ojos fuera de las orbitas._

_—¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Draco se acercó a ella peligrosamente, llenándola de saliva con su furioso chillido. Hermione no supo responder a aquella pregunta. ¿Exactamente que hacia ella allí? Ya no recordaba; solo sabia que tenia a un rubio con cara de maniático apuntándola con una varita directamente a la cara._

_—¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ? —repitió Malfoy con fiereza._

_—Estaba buscando algo —la lengua de Hermione por fin le respondió lo suficiente para articular palabras coherentes._

_—¿Qué viste? ¿Qué oíste? —Draco la tomó del brazo y apretó con fuerza —¡Dime todo lo que viste!_

_Hermione se zafó de un manotón, mirándolo indignada. ¿Qué se creía ese sucio Slytherin para lastimarla?_

_—No vi nada, salvo un idiota gritándole a un armario —dijo Hermione altivamente —¿Qué se supone que debería haber visto?_

_Malfoy pareció aliviado de repente, pero su mirada de profundo asco hacia ella no desapareció._

_—Nada que te importe, sangre sucia —bajo la varita y le dio la espalda, quedando de nuevo frente al armario._

_—Creo que estabas haciendo algo inapropiado, Malfoy —dijo Hermione ofuscada ante la ofensa —. Tal vez sí tramas algo después de todo…_

_—No tienes pruebas…_

_—Ese armario es un curioso objeto ¿verdad? _

_La mente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar a mil. ¿Por qué, específicamente, Malfoy estaba frente a un armario con la habilidad de desaparecer gente? no podía saberlo. No imaginaba cual era el motivo, pero por la cara de Malfoy al girarse nuevamente hacia ella, supo que había atinado al pensar que el armario tenia que ver en el asunto._

_—Vuelve a tu casa, Granger —dijo Malfoy peligrosamente —. Lo que yo haga no te incumbe. Vete si no quieres arrepentirte._

_—No te tengo miedo, Malfoy —rezongó Hermione —. Harry tiene razón. Tramas algo, y no voy a descansar hasta saber que es. Nada bueno puede ser viniendo de ti._

_Malfoy volvió a acercarse a ella y le puso la varita bajo la barbilla; aunque no antes de que Hermione sacase la suya y la ubicara justo en su ingle. _

_—No lograrás hacerme daño. No antes de que te deje sin descendencia —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. No estaba segura de atreverse a lastimar a Malfoy allí abajo._

_Malfoy bajó la mano rápidamente sujetando la muñeca de Hermione, casi obligándola a apartar la varita de aquel peligroso lugar. Hermione a su vez, trató de apartar la varita de Malfoy de su rostro, tomando con su mano libre la mano del rubio._

_ Y comenzó el forcejeo._

_Hermione tiraba de la mano de Malfoy, mientras trataba de mantener la varita en aquel sitio del que el muchacho la quería apartar. Malfoy en cambio, se decidió a atacar con un hechizo aturdidor, que Hermione esquivó por los pelos, moviendo un poco la cara hacia la izquierda. Sabia que Malfoy la lastimaría si se quedaba donde estaba, así que soltó la mano del rubio y se arrojó de rodillas, quedando a la altura de donde él sujetaba su mano. Clavó sus dientes con fuerza en la mano del chico, haciendo que emitiera un grito y la soltara. _

_No pudo cantar victoria al levantarse y salir corriendo; Malfoy la sujetó de la túnica y tiró de ella hacia atrás con el fin de atraparla entre sus brazos. Al parecer el muchacho no calculó bien la fuerza con la que la jaló, y Hermione se estrelló contra su pecho haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, precipitándose ambos hacia el armario abierto._

_Todo sucedió tan rápido que Hermione no podría explicar con exactitud que había ocurrido. En un segundo cayeron dentro del armario con un golpe sordo, y al siguiente un destello cegador de luz blanca ilumino la madera. Se sintió arrojada hacia un abismo, aún con Malfoy abrazado a ella, gritando como un par de locos ante la idea de una muerte inminente… y de repente, todo se volvió solido y escuchó como la cabeza de Malfoy daba contra algo duro, mientras el golpazo que ella debió haber recibido era amortiguado por el cuerpo del rubio. Supo que Malfoy estaba inconsciente cuando sus brazos se aflojaron y resbalaron dejándola libre._

Hermione dejo de pensar en la causa de que estuviese en ese lugar. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de orinar, y sentía que su vejiga reventaría en cualquier instante. Además estaba furiosa con Malfoy, quien en ese momento masticaba tranquilamente una tostada cubierta de mantequilla. Pensó que disfrutaría de la comida que Dobby había conseguido llevar hasta ese extraño lugar si tan solo hubiese un baño, o siquiera un matorral tras el que pudiese hacer pipi libremente. Se mordió el labio y apretó aún más las piernas, gesto que evidentemente no paso desapercibido para Malfoy.

—Si quieres ir al baño, hazlo —dijo el muchacho con exasperación.

—No hay ningún baño —escupió Hermione de mal talante.

—Hay mucho espacio. Solo ve a algún rincón y ya.

—Me verías.

Malfoy la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—No me interesa ver como orinas, sangre sucia —sus ojos grises se iluminaron maliciosamente —. No tengo esa clase de fetiches.

—Puerco —dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

—Ya dije que no me interesa ver eso —dijo Malfoy mordiendo su tostada —. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y regresa a comer algo o voy a acabármelo todo.

—¡No voy a hacer pipi enfrente tuyo!

—Bien. Hazte encima entonces. Por tu cara, no creo que aguantes mucho más.

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio. Esta vez las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, llamadas por la desesperación que comenzaba a sentir. Si tan solo hubiese un baño; solo pedía eso, nada más. Se puso de pie, sonrojada hasta la medula mientras obligaba a su esfínter a continuar apretado. Caminó con paso vacilante hacia lo que debía ser el rincón de aquel insólito lugar, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que Malfoy no fuese a girarse. Tomó aire profundamente y metió las manos bajo su falda con el fin de bajar sus cacheteros. Los deslizó unos milímetros hacía abajo antes de soltar un grito desgarrador.

Malfoy soltó la tostada y se puso en pie ágil como un gato, varita en mano, preparado para atacar a quien fuese que quisiera lastimarlos. Lastimarme, pensó, desechando la idea de proteger a Granger de algo. Casi se cae de espaldas al ver que la sangre sucia no gritaba por estar en algún peligro inminente. Frunció el ceño con rabia, para después cambiar su estado de ánimo radicalmente y soltar una sonora carcajada que resonó en el espacio extraño que habitaban.

Granger tenía las manos bajo la falda y lloraba como si la profesora McGonagall la estuviese suspendiendo de todas las actividades escolares. Al principio creyó que la sangre sucia se había orinado en los calzones, pero al no ver ningún charco bajo ella, supo que simplemente no era capaz de bajarse la ropa interior y orinar allí mismo. Nada le había resultado tan gracioso nunca, ojala tuviese una cámara fotográfica para recordar aquello por siempre.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo, sujetándose el vientre con una mano y riendo a mandíbula batiente. Casi no podía respirar debido a su ataque de risa, pero es que era tan divertido ver a la sabelotodo en aquella situación.

—¡NO TE RIAS! —gritó histérica la muchacha, arrancando más risas de Malfoy.

—Por favor, no te rías —repitió la chica con un hilo de voz.

Malfoy paró de reírse y observó el acongojado rostro de Hermione Granger. Un repentino vacío se apoderó de su estomago, mandando sus tripas de paseo. En realidad ahora sentía pena por Granger; solo un imbécil como Weasley se reiría de una chica en semejante apuro. Frunció el ceño ante el sentimiento de vergüenza que crecía en su interior. Ya no deseaba una cámara fotográfica, ahora solo deseaba que hubiese un baño en ese maldito lugar. Ya no era divertido ver a Granger sufrir ante la idea de tener que realizar una necesidad fisiológica al aire libre.

De un momento a otro, como si siempre hubiese estado allí, apareció una puerta junto a Granger. No se le ocurrió a donde podría conducir, así que decidió averiguarlo por si mismo. Caminó hacia la puerta pasando junto a la chica y al estar frente al pomo, dudó sobre lo prudente que sería abrirla. Al fin tomo una decisión, y colocando su mano sobre el pomo, empujó la puerta hacia adentro, descubriendo que su deseo se había hecho realidad: un pequeño cuarto de baño, tan blanco como todo en aquel lugar, aparecía ante sus ojos milagrosamente. No se detuvo a admirarlo mucho, solo notó que había una pequeña ducha, un lavabo y un inodoro; pero fue más que suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Se giró hacía Granger y le sonrió amistosamente por primera vez desde que se conocían antes de decir: —Aquí hay un baño, Granger.


	3. Malas noticias

**Hey, hola de nuevo. Traigo el último capítulo que he escrito de esta historia. Dirán ustedes que estoy de amable subiéndolos seguidos; pero no es así del todo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar; tenía sufriendo a mis lectores de las otras páginas de fanfics. Espero que este fic les guste; es como un regalo de fin de año. Que lo disfruten. Un beso enorme a todos y ¡feliz fin de año!**

**PD: si a alguien quieren dar las gracias por mi momento de inspiración, dénsela a Ed Sheeran, quien con su canción Lego House me ha hecho volar la cabeza un poco... sí, sé que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia. Pero es que es muy linda . además de que Rupert Grint se ve muy hermoso en el vídeo XD**

Tras el asunto del baño, Malfoy continuó comportándose como el animal de siempre. No volvió a decir ni media palabra y permaneció sentado, con aire pensativo en uno de los rincones del blanco lugar. Hermione continuó paseándose de aquí para allá, en el mismo vano intento de encontrar una salida. Maldecía una y otra vez haberse encontrado con el hurón esa mañana, de no haberlo hecho, estaría en un entretenida clase o en la biblioteca; ni sabía en realidad lo que estaría haciendo pues su noción del tiempo parecía estar siendo afectada también al dejar de funcionar su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Qué hora crees que sea? —preguntó, sentándose en el lugar donde permanecía el montoncito de comida que Dobby les llevara para el almuerzo.

El rubio la miró fastidiado.

—¿Me ves cara de reloj? —escupió arqueando una ceja.

—Ojalá fueses un reloj. Preferiría la compañía de uno a la tuya —dijo Hermione indignada por la respuesta del muchacho.

—Oh, créeme que yo sí estoy disfrutando de tu compañía, sangre sucia.

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para responderle como se merecía; pero un sonoro "Crack" se lo impidió. Ante ellos volvió a aparecer Dobby con una canasta repleta de lo que parecía comida.

—¡Dobby! —exclamó Hermione, feliz de ver al elfo.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione Granger señorita. Buenas tardes joven Draco —la criatura dejó la canasta en el suelo e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Hablaste con Dumbledore? —inquirió Hermione, esperanzada en que pronto saldrían de ese lugar.

—Dobby lo hizo —el elfo se retorció las manos, nervioso —. El profesor Dumbledore está tratando de encontrar la forma de sacarlos de este lugar. Tiene una teoría del lugar en el que se encuentran; pero no se le ocurre cómo sacarlos, señorita. Harry Potter está muy preocupado por usted, señorita. Él…

—¿En dónde estamos según el vejete? —soltó Malfoy levantándose y acercándose a Dobby con cara de molestia.

El elfo retrocedió un par de pasos, olvidándose de lo que decía Harry.

—Dice que en la sala de menesteres, joven Draco —informó el elfo.

—¿En la sala de menesteres? —Hermione preguntó, confundida. Ese lugar no se parecía en absoluto a la sala de menesteres. Había decidido preocuparse por Harry después.

—Sí, señorita. No en la misma de Hogwarts, señorita; quizás en una de otra dimensión —el elfo echó las orejas hacia atrás y abrió mucho los verdes ojos.

—¿En otra dimensión? —bufó Malfoy —. ¿y cómo va a sacarme de aquí?

—Sacarnos —interrumpió Hermione —. A ambos —hizo énfasis en la palabra "ambos".

—El profesor no lo sabe aún, Dobby ya lo ha dicho, señor y señorita.

—¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? —el elfo pareció asustado cuando Malfoy lo tomó del suéter con poca delicadeza —. Dime, saco de pulgas.

—¡Suéltalo, Malfoy! —exclamó Hermione alarmada.

—¿Y si no, qué? —la miró con esa arrogancia tan propia de él, sacudiendo aún más a Dobby para provocarla.

Hermione sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó con ella al muchacho. Estaba hartándose de Malfoy y sus malos tratos hacia un elfo que solo quería ayudarlos.

—¿Vas a hechizarme, Granger? —sonrió, soltando con brusquedad a la criatura.

Dobby pareció volverse más pequeño a causa de los nervios.

—Si no hay de otra —mejoró su agarre de la varita, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

El rubio rio, meneando la cabeza.

—Vamos, inténtalo, sangre sucia —se burló —. Enséñame cómo hechizarías a tu comadreja por salir con Brown y no contigo.

Hermione abrió la boca, estupefacta. Malfoy sabía que ella sentía algo por Ron… no, debía ser solo por incordiarla, él no podía estar seguro de nada; no la conocía. Volvió a cerrar la boca; se estaba quedando sin armas para defenderse de las frases hirientes del Slytherin.

—¿No puedes? ¿Weasley ocupa todos tus pensamientos como para pensar en un buen hechizo?

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! —Hermione se había olvidado por completo de que había un elfo domestico en medio de ambos; solo quería darle una lección a Malfoy por atreverse a burlarse de lo que sentía por el idiota de "Won, Won".

—Aww que ternura — Malfoy entrelazó sus manos y se las llevó a la mejilla en señal de ternura infinita —. La sangre sucia enamorada de la comadreja… pero ni siquiera él se atreve a tocarte. Es natural sentir repulsión por alguien como tú.

Hermione retorció su varita, concentrándose en aplicar el hechizo "mocomurcielago" en contra del idiota que se atrevía a ofenderla. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Su varita siguió luciendo como un triste e inofensivo palito.

—Tarantallegra —trató con un hechizo verbal. Nada.

—¿No lo ha descubierto la sabelotodo? —rio Malfoy.

Dobby miraba de uno a otro, agarrándose las orejas con las manos, con cara de estar sufriendo un profundo malestar estomacal.

—¿Qué no he descubierto? —gruñó Hermione, ofuscada, metiendo su varita en el bolsillo de nueva cuenta.

—No podemos hacer magia en este lugar —él se miró las uñas de la mano derecha con aire de superioridad —. Las varitas no funcionan. Ya lo intenté hace rato.

No podía creerlo, simplemente era imposible que ella, Hermione Granger, no pudiese hacer magia mientras estaba en compañía de semejante hurón malnacido. Miró a Dobby, deseando poder largarse de allí con él. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en contra del rubio engreído, decidió dedicarle su atención al elfo.

—Dile a Dumbledore que se apresure, por favor, Dobby —susurró, agachándose frente al elfo para quedar a su altura.

—Dobby así lo hará, señorita —parecía más seguro ahora que Hermione había dejado de amenazar a Draco con su varita —. Pero créame que el profesor Dumbledore ha hecho lo que puede señorita. Él dijo que les trajera víveres, señorita; también iba a traer mantas, pero no se puede, señorita, la habitación no deja.

Abatida, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, con unas enormes ganas de llorar. Malfoy, para su suerte, cerró la boca y no dijo más nada, ni a Dobby ni a ella; parecía satisfecho con el hecho de haber descubierto algo antes que ella. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, tratando de calmarse y pensar en lo que haría para no enloquecer. No tenía idea de cuánto más tendrían que estar en ese sitio infernal, donde solo contaba con un baño salido de la nada, además de la "maravillosa" compañía de Draco Malfoy.

—Dobby debe volver —el elfo susurró, antes de que un sonido como de latigazo le informara que él se había marchado.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía la ventaja de sentirse mejor que Granger en ese momento. La muchacha simplemente parecía demasiado abatida para decir algo más; no sabía si tomarse el crédito por ello, no estaba seguro de que fuese por la comadreja que ella estaba así.

Se dejó caer de culo junto a la canasta que llevara el elfo, sacando todo lo que había en su interior, notando que la mayor parte de las cosas eran simples enlatados muggles y agua embotellada. Se preguntó para qué demonios necesitaban esa clase de alimentos si el maldito elfo podía traerles comida fresca diariamente; a menos que… la sola idea le aterrorizó. ¿Y si Dumbledore había pensado que quizás el bicharraco no podría volver en cualquier momento? La canasta parecía lo suficientemente profunda para contener la comida de un año entero.

—Granger —dijo alarmado.

La muchacha lo ignoró y continuó cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Deja de llorar y hazme caso —gruño, exasperado —. Esto es importante.

—No estoy llorando —bufó Granger descubriéndose la cara y mirándolo con rabia.

—Sí, como sea —se aclaró la garganta —. Me temo que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. Mira señaló la canasta —. Tiene un encantamiento de expansión indetectable. Dumbledore debe pensar que estaremos mucho tiempo acá… y tal vez… tal vez que en algún momento el elfo no podrá entrar.

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito. Lo miró con sus castaños ojos espantados.

—Merlín, no —susurró sin quitar las manos de su boca.

—No me agrada más que a ti —se levantó, pensando seriamente qué haría para dormir. No estaba acostumbrado a echarse en el suelo así como así, y por lo que alcanzaba a notar, el lugar parecía estar haciéndose más frio.

Recogió su túnica del suelo y volvió a ponérsela. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si tan solo la habitación generara un par de camas, tal como había generado el baño. Tal vez si deseaba tener camas la habitación se lo concediera; odiaba admitirlo, pero fue su deseo de tener un baño para Granger el que hizo que este apareciera. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, poniendo cada célula de su cuerpo en la petición…

—Malfoy… —la voz de Granger llegó hasta él. Parecía asustada.

Abrió los ojos y la miró con desagrado.

—¿Qué?

—Allí —ella señaló algún lugar tras su espalda.

Se volvió para encontrarse con que su deseo había sido concedido. Bueno, no completamente… En lugar de dos camas, solo había una: era grande y de aspecto cómodo, con suficientes cobijas para abrigar a quien quiera que la ocupase. El problema radicaba en que tendría que discutir con la sangre sucia acerca de quién dormiría en ella.

—¿Cómo es que…? —comenzó la chica.

—Es la sala de menesteres ¿no? Al parecer, de una u otra forma, todavía concede algunas cosas que necesites —la cortó.

No quería dar demasiadas explicaciones acerca de su descubrimiento y, por suerte, Granger tampoco preguntó nada más.


	4. La cama

_**Hola, hola. ¿Aún me quieren? XD bueno, confío en que sí... Les traigo un capítulo recién salido del horno; lo revisé lo más que pude en busca de errores, pero como no soy perfecta, me encantaría que me dijeran si he fallado en algo :) Espero que disfruten de esta parte de la historia y que se animen a comentar.**_

—¡He dicho que tú serás quien duerma en el suelo, Granger! —Draco se arrojó de panza a la cama, con los brazos y piernas estirados formando una perfecta X con su cuerpo.

—¡No seas tramposo, Malfoy! —chilló Granger tratando de apartarlo en vano del colchón.

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos de estar discutiendo por el mismo tema: quién dormiría en la cama y quién en el suelo. Draco insistía en que él tenía todo el derecho de dormir en la cómoda cama puesto que él la había pedido, mientras Granger lo tildaba de poco caballeroso, alegando que no era justo que ella tuviese que dormir en el frío suelo. Al final, Draco se aburrió de explicarle a Granger que la cama era suya por derecho y optó por tomarla a la fuerza; a ver cómo lo levantaba de allí.

—Malfoy, debe haber una forma justa… —resoplaba la muchacha tirando de su pierna.

—No veo cuál —gruñó, aferrándose a las cobijas.

—Estamos juntos en este lugar… —tiró nuevamente —debes aprender a compartir…

—¿Compartir? —Draco giró su rostro hacia la chica —¿Acaso quieres dormir en la misma cama conmigo?

Granger le soltó la pierna, horrorizada.

—Por supuesto que no —graznó —. Podemos turnarnos o así.

Draco cambió de posición, sentándose sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas. Sus ojos grises se posaron en la muchacha con expresión burlona.

—Bueno, duerme durante el día —sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pero tengo sueño ahora —gimió la chica.

—No voy a cederte la cama —continuó sonriendo —. Duerme de día o aguántate conmigo.

—¿Crees que voy a hacerme a un lado por eso? —la muchacha dijo con altivez a pesar de estar profundamente sonrojada —Estás muy equivocado, Malfoy.

—Como quieras.

Draco se puso de pie sobre la cama de un brinco, comenzando a quitarse el uniforme. Arrojó la túnica al suelo, seguida del desabrido suéter gris y la corbata.

—Te advierto que duermo en ropa interior —su gesto burlón sólo fue una provocación para Granger. No quería compartir la cama con ella; así que si tenía que desnudarse para que desistiera, lo haría.

—No pue…

—Yo duermo como me da la gana —la interrumpió mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pálido torso.

Los ojos castaños de Granger, abiertos como platos, se deslizaron por su pecho y sus brazos, deteniéndose en el izquierdo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —musitó ella.

—No te importa —respondió cortante, revisando que la venda que cubría su antebrazo estuviese fija en su lugar. No podía permitir que se zafara y la sangre sucia viese su marca de mortifago.

Vio el recelo reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha, seguramente por su mente de sabelotodo se paseaba la hipótesis de que él ya era todo un mortifago; pero poco le importaba lo que ella pudiese pensar de él, era casi menos que un insecto molesto que no debía ser tomado en cuenta.

—¿Es una herida muy grande? —insistió ella.

—Chismosea otra cosa, sangre sucia —espetó.

Se soltó el broche de los pantalones y bajó el cierre, dejando entrever sus oscuros bóxers.

—Déjatelos puestos —chilló la muchacha palideciendo.

Así que ya se le había olvidado el asunto del antebrazo. Jodida mojigata, pensó sonriendo.

—Lo siento, Granger. Ya te dije como duermo.

Sin hacer caso de los gimoteos avergonzados de la chica, se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Se desperezó, estirándose provocadoramente, con la única finalidad de molestar aún más a la sangre sucia, para después meterse bajo las cobijas.

—Eres un… un…

—¿dios del sexo? Podría decirse, pero tranquila, no toco sangre sucias —se burló dándole la espalda.

—Maldito hurón pervertido —la escuchó refunfuñar.

Bueno, si Malfoy quería jugar, ella también podía hacerlo. Molesta se zafó la túnica de un tirón y la dejó caer al suelo de cualquier manera; hizo lo mismo con el suéter y la corbata; los zapatos y las medias también quedaron por ahí en algún sitio. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de deshacerse de la falda ni de la camisa, no se sentía, ni por asomo, tan exhibicionista como Malfoy.

Se subió de rodillas sobre la cama, tomando algunas de las muchas almohadas para ponerlas en línea recta entre el hurón y ella, formando así una especie de barrera que impediría que se tocasen mientras dormían. Si lo que planeaba era hacerla sentir incómoda, bien podía irse bajando de la nube.

—Ni se te ocurra pasar de esta línea —gruñó a Malfoy, mientras revisaba que las almohadas hubiesen quedado bien puestas.

El chico la miró sobre su hombro, percatándose de la barrera. Sonrió burlón.

—Tranquila, Granger. Lo último que querría sería tomar tu infranqueable e infinita virginidad —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Infranqueable e infinita? —exclamó sintiendo que la invadía la ira.

—Sí. Tú sabes… porque el único que quizás se atrevería está muy ocupado haciéndose llamar Won Won.

Eso si era ir demasiado lejos. Hermione sabía de antemano que no era una modelo de revista, que su belleza se reducía a la de una mujer común y corriente, pero de ahí a que fuese a durar virgen toda la existencia...

—¿Tú qué sabes? —dijo ácidamente con los puños apretados.

—¡Ja! No me vengas con que alguien fue capaz contigo —bufó Malfoy con crueldad.

—No es de tu incumbencia de todos modos —murmuró acostándose y dándole la espalda. No quería mirar más esos grises ojos que la taladraban llenos de burla.

—Vamos, Granger —escuchó reír a Malfoy —. No te creería ni aunque me mostraras fotos del evento.

Después de eso él no dijo nada más. El silencio volvió a reinar en el blanco lugar, mientras la mente de Hermione la torturaba recordándole las palabras de Malfoy. No es que le importara demasiado lo que él llegase a pensar de ella, pero no podía negarse que su escepticismo ante su vida sexual la incordiaba un poco. ¿Pero de cuál vida sexual hablaba?, le recordó cruelmente su conciencia. A duras penas y se había besado con Krum un par de veces; nada que pudiese llamarse subido de tono siquiera… pero no debía estar tan mal ¿no? Víctor la había elegido entre cientos de chicas para ir al baile con ella, la besó incluso, así que probablemente podrían haber pasado más cosas si él estuviese cerca, pensó sintiéndose un poco desesperada.

Pero Ron no te determina, y él no es precisamente un símbolo sexual, dijo la vocecita molesta en su cabeza. Ciertamente algo debía ir mal con ella. Sabía que era ridículo pensarlo cuando era el hurón malnacido quien se lo decía; sin embargo la semilla de la duda ya estaba allí y sería difícil desenterrarla.

Dile a una mujer que es hermosa y lo podrá en duda; dile que será virgen eternamente y nunca, jamás de los jamases, se lo sacará de la cabeza.

Malfoy rio para sus adentros, casi pudiendo sentir como trabajaba la mente de Granger junto a él. Era divertido molestarla diciéndole sabelotodo, pero de haber sabido que su nula vida sexual la incordiaba más, la habría picado con eso más seguido.

Pobre Granger. Vale que era una sangre sucia, sabelotodo y fastidiosa; pero de ahí a que no pudiese apreciarse como mujer había mucho trecho. Claro, no era la cosa más linda del universo e incluso Lavender Brown era un tanto más atractiva; sin embargo, en Granger existía una especie de atractivo sutil que no sabía ubicar. Definitivamente no era su empollona forma de actuar en clases, pero algo tenía.

Al darse cuenta de que había cambiado su dicha por molestar a Granger a tratar de encontrarle el atractivo, no pudo más que maldecirse interiormente y recordarse que así ella fuese miss universo, seguía siendo una impura y, además de impura, una metida jodelotodo. Se dio un fuerte pellizco en el muslo, reprendiéndose por estar pensando como un idiota. Granger era una sangre sucia y punto, fin de la cuestión, no tenía ningún chiste ni atractivo y él no sería quien se molestara en no dejarla morir virgen.

Vaya que le fastidiaba tener que pasar por una situación tan jodida en compañía de la chica que una vez casi le derribara las muelas. Era simplemente ridículo que un puto armario los estuviese haciendo pasar por semejante apuro, y todo era culpa de ella… si tan sólo no hubiese ido esa mañana a husmear donde no debía.

Respiró profundo, tratando de relajarse para dormir. No era fácil, definitivamente no si tenía a la culpable del embrollo a su lado. Si su varita funcionase en ese lugar, la habría hechizado mil veces por ser tan molesta; si era peor que un doloroso grano en pleno culo. Maldita Granger. ¿Cómo había pensado que tenía algún atractivo? Si solamente por ser tan curiosa ya se convertía en un jodido esperpento al que no querría comerse ni el oxido.

—Más te vale que salgamos pronto de aquí, Granger —dijo quedamente.

—¿Decías?

Escuchó la voz de Granger proveniente del lado derecho de la cama.

—Nada —gruñó.

—Pues que duermas entonces.

La sintió removerse un poco en el colchón, quizás buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir. Eso le hizo pensar en que jamás había dormido con nadie en la misma cama, ni siquiera su madre cuando las pesadillas infantiles le aterrorizaban. Era extraño sentir el peso de otro al lado suyo, tan cerca pero tan separados por la estúpida barrera de almohadas ¿Sentiría Granger lo mismo? No podía decir si era incomodidad o sólo asombro por la nueva experiencia.

Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba y miró de reojo a la muchacha, o al menos lo que se alcanzaba a ver de ella dada la posición de las almohadas. Los rizos castaños caían sobre la almohada donde su cabeza reposaba, viéndose tan enmarañados como de costumbre. Razón tenía la comadreja en buscarse a alguien medianamente atractivo; es que si al menos ella tuviese la delicadeza de arreglarse un poco más, tal vez como en la fiesta de navidad durante el torneo de los tres magos. En esa ocasión casi se le olvida que era la sangre sucia a quien estaba viendo.

Cerró los ojos, buscando dormirse pronto mientras maldecía una y otra vez su suerte de perros. Estar encerrado con Granger en ve a saber que sitio era un problema bastante molesto, pero era el menor de todos los que reinaban en su vida: El señor oscuro no lo esperaría para siempre, no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. No quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si se quedaba allí con Granger durante meses o incluso años… seguramente al volver, su familia estaría más que muerta y sepultada. Un peso se asentó en su estomago, haciéndolo sentir frustrado e impotente por no poder estar trabajando en su misión.

—¿Granger? —musitó.

—¿Sí?

El colchón se movió un poco. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía notar los ojos de Granger clavados en él.

—Te odio —dijo fríamente, queriendo descargar toda su frustración en la persona a la que consideraba culpable de su más reciente desgracia —. Que no se te vaya a pasar por la cabeza lo contrario.

—Nunca pensaría que me tienes estima —la acidez en la voz de la chica fue evidente —. No sé para qué te molestas en recordarme eso.

—Porque si queremos salir de aquí, seguramente tendremos que pensar juntos en algo. Y no me interesa ser amigo de una sangre sucia.

—Lo último que quisiera sería ser amiga de alguien tan despreciable como tú.

—¿Quién es más despreciable? —sonrió —Yo soy un sangre limpia, tú eres escoria.

—Serás animal —espetó ella —. Espero salir pronto de aquí. Eres el ser más insoportable del planeta, engreído sin cerebro.

Cuando el colchón se sacudió nuevamente, supo que la chica se había vuelto a acostar dándole la espalda. Se sentía un poco mejor ahora que la había ofendido de nuevo, algo más libre al saber que no era el único que estaba sintiéndose mal; era reconfortante pensar en que ella ahora debía estar tratando de animarse con algún monologo interno sobre lo buena que era a pesar de su procedencia.


	5. Alegre despertar

**_Hey, hola. Les traigo un regalito. Un poco corto, pero con mucho cariño. Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus opiniones. Un fuerte abrazo a todos :)_**

Draco se dio media vuelta en la cama, aún dormido, pasando su brazo por encima de algo suave y tibio. Suspiró, balbuceando algunas palabras sin sentido, acercándose más a lo que fuera que estaba despidiendo ese calor tan agradable. Su nariz entró en contacto con algo que no supo identificar, sin embargo, el olor que despedía aquello era bastante agradable, podría jurar que eran fresas…

Hermione sintió que algo la aprisionaba, pero se negó a despertar. De alguna manera, ese algo se sentía bien, casi protector y, en el fondo, sabía que despertar sólo le traería miedo, que se sentiría abandonada nuevamente. Así que se giró un poco, acercándose más a lo que la estaba apretando, sintiendo una ligera respiración en su frente… ¿respiración? Abrió los ojos, espantada ante su súbito descubrimiento, para encontrarse pegada al desnudo y pálido pecho de alguien.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, recordando todo lo sucedido el día anterior, comprendiendo que no era otro sino Malfoy quien estaba a su lado, abrazándola. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y levantó la mirada hacia el tranquilo rostro del Slytherin. Él dormía plácidamente, dando la apariencia de ser un ángel caído del cielo.

Trató de zafarse con delicadeza, todo con el fin de no despertarlo y armar un problema más grande; pero Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a dejarla ir. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, uniendo sus cuerpos hasta casi hacerlos uno solo. Eso no la habría asustado demasiado, sabía que estaba dormido, el único problema era que una parte de Malfoy no permanecía profunda como el resto de su cuerpo…

Chilló, manoteando para deshacerse del agarre del Slytherin, sonrojada hasta la medula, lamentando que su pobre abdomen estuviese sintiendo esa parte de Malfoy.

Draco abrió los ojos, asustado por el chillido de la mujer. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que era Granger quien gritaba y que el ardor que sentía en la piel, no era otra cosa que golpes propinados por las manos de la sangre sucia. Iba a preguntarle a los gritos si se había vuelto loca, cuando se fijó, por primera vez, en la posición en la que tenía a la muchacha. La soltó, un poco avergonzado, viendo como la chica escapaba de la cama, alisándose frenéticamente la arrugada falda.

—Pervertido… —gimoteó ella, tratando (aparentemente) de alargar su falda hasta sus tobillos.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —inquirió poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, molesto por la afirmación de la chica. Estaba dormido, no tenía idea de que lo que abrazaba era a la sangre sucia.

—Tú estás… eso… —los ojos de Granger recorrieron su entrepierna por una milésima de segundo antes de cubrirse la cara. Estaba roja como un rábano.

—¿Yo estoy qué?

Draco dirigió sus ojos grises al lugar donde la chica Granger había mirado hacía sólo un par de segundos, percatándose horrorizado de lo que motivaba a la muchacha a actuar como una enferma mental. Estaba teniendo uno de esos "gloriosos despertares" frente a ella y, para colmo era bastante notorio al sólo llevar los bóxers puestos.

—Mierda —maldijo, sonrojándose casi tanto como Granger.

Tomó una cobija y se la enrolló en torno a la cintura. Bajándose de la cama, caminó con prisa hacia el baño que apareciera de la nada el día anterior.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —escuchó a Granger decir tras él.

—No te importa, metomentodo —graznó, entrando al baño y dando un portazo.

Hermione volvió a alisar su falda, sin poder quitarse la sensación de aquel bulto en su vientre, gimiendo angustiada. Respiró profundo, tratando de relajarse lo más posible, consiguiendo sólo sentirse mareada. ¡Dios santo! ¡Por todos los calzones de Merlín! ¡Había sentido "la cosa" de Malfoy completamente despierta! Se dejó caer al suelo con las piernas cruzadas, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. No había sido una buena idea competir con él y quedarse durmiendo en la misma cama… La barricada que había puesto para no tener contacto con él, sabría Dios dónde se había metido.

—Maldito… maldito hurón pervertido… —murmuró sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

¿Cómo era posible que él pudiese tener una erección en un momento como ese? ¿y por qué mientras la abrazaba? Bueno, podía ser porque él estaba durmiendo y, según sus compañeras de dormitorio, eso solía ocurrirles a los chicos; aunque no sabía si creerles o no y jamás tuvo las agallas de preguntárselo a Ron o a Harry.

Mierda, estaba en el jodido infierno. ¿Qué había hecho ella para despertar abrazada a Malfoy en esas circunstancias? Nada, que recordara, ella siempre había sido buena, al menos lo más buena que podía en un mundo de locos donde cualquiera podía matarte en cualquier momento. Ahora llegaba a una conclusión: eso era pura y física venganza del destino, por ser curiosa, por querer salvarle la vida a un amigo. Estúpido Harry y estúpido libro de pociones del estúpido príncipe mestizo, de no ser por ellos no estaría en semejante aprieto. En realidad, lo más preocupante del asunto, era que su única compañía era el rubio engreído con su erección involuntaria; si fuese Ron quien estuviese con ella… No. Claro que no quería a Won Won con ella, el muy idiota preferiría estar con la ridícula de Lavender, pues que se quedara con su noviecita tonta.

Sus ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas al recordar a Won Won y a Lavender. Era todo tan injusto. Todas las malditas cosas malas le pasaban a ella. ¿Quién fue petrificada por una serpiente gigante en segundo año? Ella. ¿Quién cargó con la culpa de una "difunta" rata en tercero? Ella. ¿Quién fue tomada como última opción para el baile de navidad por el chico que le gustaba? Ella. Todo a ella, como si fuese un imán para las desgracias. Hermione Granger no era una chica grosera, pero: Puta madre, que todo el jodido mundo se fuese al puto infierno si no podía salir de allí pronto.

Se limpió los ojos con la manga de la camisa, sorbiendo por la nariz, enojada con todo el planeta. Esperaba que a Malfoy se lo tragara el inodoro mientras hacía cochinadas en el baño; porque sin duda debía estar haciendo algo para deshacerse de su "amigo". Se sonrojó nuevamente por tener semejante pensamiento. Definitivamente Hermione Granger iba a parar en loca en ese lugar y, encima de todo, también necesitaba usar el baño.

¿En qué pensar mientras tratas de bajarle la emoción a tu "amigo"? Draco Malfoy no tenía idea. Sólo estaba allí, en el baño, recostado contra la fría pared, mientras era completamente consciente del palpitar de su entrepierna. Todavía conservaba en sus mejillas el tono rosa de vergüenza. Esa no era la forma en que planeaba despertar junto a Granger.

—Estúpido generador de problemas —escupió hacia lo que se escondía entre sus piernas, lamentando no ser capaz de devolverlo a su estado natural.

Bañarse no había resultado, a pesar de que eligió el agua más helada que pudo. Tampoco resultó pensar en Umbridge o en Filch, ni amenazar con amputar. Simplemente él seguí allí, firme, con el recuerdo del cuerpo de Granger cerca del suyo. Y eso era una grandísima locura; no quería acabar masturbándose mientras pensaba en la sabelotodo de Gryffindor.

—Baja, mierda, baja de una puta vez —susurró con ira, tratando de pensar de nueva cuenta en Filch.

Vale que el pensamiento era asqueroso, pero una y otra vez, la imagen de Granger lo empujaba hacia un lado. No podía seguir en esa situación, acabaría por sentarse a llorar en el suelo como una niña si no podía salir del baño pronto.

Aunque bien podría ir por Granger y solucionar el problema juntos, dijo una voz lujuriosa en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, casi haciéndose papilla el cerebro, tratando de apartar ese pensamiento. Él no tocaría a una sangre sucia, jamás, prefería que su pene se cayera a pedazos necrosado. Bueno, no, tal vez no hasta ese punto, pero no se atrevería con Granger… Mierda, si tan sólo Pansy estuviese por allí, ya la tendría recostada en la bañera, haciéndole… Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pensar en Pansy tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

—¿Malfoy?

Un par de golpes dubitativos en la puerta lo hicieron dar un bote.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger? —gruñó con el tono más hostil del que fue capaz.

—Necesito el baño —la voz de la chica sonaba un tanto avergonzada —. Date prisa…

—¿Quieres entrar y ayudarme? —refunfuñó, recibiendo como respuesta un incómodo silencio —. Entonces aguántate un momento.

Ok. Si no podía vencerlo mentalmente, lo haría manualmente. Apretó los dientes y tomó a su amigo, comenzando a trabajar rápidamente en él. Para su disgusto, todo el tiempo lo acompañó la imagen de Granger pegada a su cuerpo semidesnudo.

—¿Ya?

¿Qué Granger no podía dejar de joder?

—¡NO!

Aumentó la velocidad de su trabajo, reprimiendo un gemido cuando todo terminó. Respiró entrecortadamente, levantando la mano para percatarse de que estaba hecho un desastre.

—¡Malfoy!

—¿Quieres esperar, Sangre sucia? —rugió mientras tomaba muchas toallas de papel y comenzaba a deshacerse de la evidencia.

—De verdad necesito… —Granger golpeó de nuevo la puerta.

—¡Que te aguantes, carajo!

La chica no insistió más. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nada de lo que había hecho resultaba evidente, o al menos no tan evidente, abrió la puerta del baño y salió envuelto en su sábana.

—Todo tuyo —siseó, alejándose lo más rápido posible de la muchacha.

—¿Estabas…? —la escuchó susurrar.

—No te importa.

Se arrojó de cara a la cama y lo último que oyó fue la puerta del baño cerrarse con un golpe sordo.


End file.
